User blog:Strataffin/The Yankee Tapes: Submitted Questions
We'll move to the 'submitted' questions, if that's alright with you... ...What the Blue Hell do you mean 'Submitted Questions'? I'm not solving problems like I'm... like I'm a friggin columnist or the Dr. whatever-his-name-is...' '''How did they even send questions in, how do they ''know I'm being questioned!? ...Have you been broadcasting ''this!? So help me Author... '''We reserve the right to withhold that information.' I'm sure you do... I'm suprised they're actually interested in what I have to say... Interviewer remains silent ...Look are we doing this or not? Oh, good. What is your general opinion on the Dead Epics Society? I understand you're a member. Oh, those guys? ...Glad you said 'general opinion'; I got some pretty... wordy ones about the more whiny and trite members. As a whole... yeah, they're fine. They're not all 'peace-love-coping' bull-hex, which is nice. Airmid... hums a bit, finding words she's -- excuse me -- it's got a heart in a good place, but it's a little... starchy. Jane, now there's a girl... suddenly falls silent, there's a shift in the chair If you took charge of the Epics, what would happen? If I'' took charge...? Frick, I don't know... It's not like there's some kind of set system in place, I'd probably just let it flow. I'm not one-''hundred percent with Jane's revolution and whatever, but hey, a few more people to tack on to my list of subjects, right? Do you beleive there are any ulterior motives for the Society? away from mic They're not all gonna be about the Society, right...? in position Huh... it's school propganda, dude. When push comes to shove -- it's just a living Royal Acceptance PSA, supposed to be an extra program the teachers can boast about, even when it's student run. It all comes back to the reputation of the... establishment. ...What's your opinion on Pirouette Paper ? a notable pause. ...Who asked that? sound is obscured here, he appears to say something that sounds like 'Was it her?' That's confidential... ... You're kidding right? No; that information is not to be disclosed to you. ...I'm not even gonna ask who's desicion that was... Do you... mind answering? Ugh, fine. Pirouette is... Like, hm... I see'' why'' she is... the way she is, but... I feel like she's put up too many walls, it's like, she's not living as herself, but as a contained version ''of what she could be. 'Aside You're one to talk...' -How's that? '''Nothing.' Huh... Well, pound for pound, Pirouette's a nice girl but she has too much... baggage. If I'm being honest, I want to know the real ''Pirouette. Not 'Acceptance Stage of Grief' Pirouette, not the 'resigned chick with a short fuse' -- her ghost, I want to find out what she's really like. '''You mentioned a 'Jane' earlier, is that...?' an audible grunt, but it doesn't sound angry Can you identify this person, maybe what you think of them? ...Is it your job to pry and dig at my private opinions? No, I'm simply asking if... the shuffling of papers Well, no-one said you had to tell the truth. Meh... honesty is a false concept. No such thing as a 'lie' or 'truth'; it's just relative. Up for interpretation. You mentioned this Jane in tandem with the Epics... this is Jane Hook, correct? pause ... yeah, that's her. What is your opinion on Jane Hook? a prolonged silence Mr. Yankee...? Jane... Jane is a girl that knows how the world is, and doesn't sugar-coat it. Be Continued Category:Blog posts